


Our Bedtime Story

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't supposed to happen like that. After all, he is my son's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/gifts).



> Originally written for curiouslyfic for the 2012 round of hpvalensmut. I've never written this pairing before so I hope I did it justice.

** Our Bedtime Story **

_"Things weren't supposed to happen like that._

With a force I never believed I had, I pressed my whole body into his up against the wall of the office in my house. My lips attacked his mercilessly as I poured years of frustration into that kiss. After the initial shock, Albus started reacting to my touch and the delicious moans that rumbled in his chest sent electric shocks down my body. I couldn't suppress a groan when he bucked his hips against mine and our erections made contact through the heavy fabric of our winter gowns. The chilly air coming through the big window next to us wasn't enough to cool my burning skin and the wild fire I had finally let myself unleash.

After some internal debate, I allowed myself to leave those thin lips that had haunted my dreams more times than I could count to ravish the roughness of stubble-covered his jaw. Waiting for it for so long, ending the kiss after was harder than I expected and I almost regretted it for a second, but Albus's response to my tongue on his skin made it worth it.

Throwing his head back, allowing me more access, Albus sighed deeply before my name fell from his lips in a way I will always remember. "Draco."

Sweet and tender, loving and attentive, careful and slow. All were forgotten. After years of fantasizing about this moment, it took a sigh and a five-letter word to make me lose my mind beyond control. Next thing I knew, clothes were discarded -more than one ripped apart in less than a blink- and I had Albus bent over the olive green sofa while I licked my way into his entrance.

It was as if I couldn't control my actions with my brain anymore. I let my hormones and feelings run over as my nails scratched the smooth skin of his bum before my fingers started stretching him, preparing him for my unbelievably eager cock. Soon, I was thrusting in and out of Albus like there was no tomorrow. Now then, there may be no tomorrow for us.

Like the horny sixteen-year-old boy I haven't been for three decades now, I came after a few thrusts. I relished in a momento of pride when Albus hit his orgasm without any kind of attention to his hard member, but the triumphant smile on my face was quickly wiped away. It was over. What had I done? Why had I allowed things to go like this? What if this ruined our relationship beyond repair?

_After all, he is my son's best friend._

"Father, may I invite a friend for the weekend?" Thirteen-year-old Scorpius asked.

"What friend?" I asked suspiciously. I knew Scorpius was close friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter. The former not too happy about his daughter's constant chattering about how smart and funny his childhood enemy's only son was.

"Albus..."

I bit my lip. My son had as much skill in sounding casual as I did. "I only know of two people with that name, son, and one has been dead for a long time now."

"Okay, okay," Scorpius said grumpily, now sounding just like his mother.

As terrible as the divorce has been (what wife is happy when her husband says he's gay?), I rejoiced in the similarities between Astoria and Scorpius. Especially since her son became "extra-difficult" once he hit puberty and she blamed it all on me with her favorite insult: "You're just like your father!".

"It's Albus Potter, but he's my best friend, Dad! And I will not change my friendships because _you_ tried to kill his father a couple of times." Oh, Astoria and I were in for a difficult teenagehood. Thank Merlin for Hogwarts and the divorce arrangement being to spend one week with each parent during the holidays.

"Keep that attitude and you won't see any of your friends until the next school year begins," I said coldly, fixing Scorpius with a stare that stopped any kind of possible argument.

Scorpius huffed and averted his eyes. "Forget it. I should have listened to her. Mother said you were going to say no."

My jaw tensed. The boy knew which buttons to push and he did it well. Again, I liked to think that quality came from me and the Slytherin in the Malfoy blood, but it made parenting an even harder job. "Fine. Send him an owl. We'll pick him up tomorrow at five but he has to have permission from his parents first."

_I loved the boy beyond reason._

"Go on, Mr. Malfoy! Blow the candles!" Albus chimed eagerly in his seat.

"I cannot believe you convinced me to do this," I muttered, staring at the cake in front of me. "I'm too old for this."

Albus frowned. "You're not old."

With a snort, Scorpius said, "Yeah, he is."

I glared at my son, taking in the humour in the situation. I would have never imagined I could be so comfortable and content on my birthday, having a quiet dinner with my son and his best friend. Or at least, quiet until the latter brought a cake with forty one candles on it.

"My disrespectful son is right, Albus."

"You're not old," he insisted.

"I'm your father's age," I pointed out, not even knowing why. What was I trying to prove?

Albus became silent for a minute, taking this piece of information in and deciding what to do with it. "Oh... Well, then age is just a number."

"Talk about cliché..." said Scorpius, already bored with our little exchange.

"You don't _look_ old and you don't _act_ old... Maybe you are now, but that will change if you blow out the candles!" He finished explaining his reasoning with that characteristic smile of his.

"Albus..."

" _In fact,_ I won't call you Mr. Malfoy anymore. That's how we address old people -which you're not. So... _Draco,_ blow out the candles or I'll force Scorpius to sing along "Happy Birthday" one more time."

"Oh, please, Father. Blow out the damn candles! He won't shut up otherwise and I promised Rose-"

"All right, all right!" I blew with as much air as my lungs could bear. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Albus said with a huge grin that shined even in the darkness that surrounded them when the candles were extinguished.

_But not like I loved my son._

"Hey." Albus popped his head around the door.

"Hello, Albus. You just missed Scorpius. He's having dinner with his mother and her new boyfriend."

"Another one?" He quirked an eyebrow in surprise as he made his way to the armchair closest to where I was sitting.

"Another one," I said, trying to keep my tone neutral.

Silence took over for a moment and I went back to my book, comfortable enough with having Albus over that I didn't feel the need to entertain the visits. Albus was not a visitor anymore after so many years.

"Does... Does it... Never mind," Albus said, uncomfortably switching in his seat.

"Ask away, Al. We're friends, right?" I echoed the question he had asked me almost three years ago now that had changed our relationship, breaking down walls that usually prevented my heart from getting too involved with anyone except myself and my own son.

A breathy laugh escaped his lips and I was shocked. A few months ago, he would still have blushed and tried to give me a hard time for mocking him. At some point, Albus had changed -matured- in front of my eyes, and I was surprised to see I almost missed it.

He took one deep breath and blurted his doubt out. "Doesitbotheryou?"

"Pardon me?"

"Does it bother you that Mrs Malfoy is dating a new coffin dodger every month?"

I took a deep breath, analyzing my answer. "No. I won't lie -I'm not thrilled about it, though. I wish she could meet the right one. Someone who can treat her well and make her happy. Astoria deserves that." I glanced at Albus, who looked more confused now than before. "I take it you anticipated another answer."

"Well..." He frowned and stared at his knees. "From the way you treat each other and the constant fights... I just assumed..."

I chuckled. "We still love each other -always will. We gave each other the most precious thing in our lives, Albus. And through Scorpius, we'll always be somehow connected. As for the fights... It doesn't help that I wounded her woman pride by ending our marriage because I was gay," I said matter-of-factly.

Albus laughed. "Guess not."

Another moment of silence came upon us, but I felt Albus wanted to say something else. I waited silently until he was ready to blurt out his feelings, just like he had always done.

"Why don't you date anymore, Draco? We haven't met any of your boyfriends since we finished Hogwarts."

I couldn't help but smile like I always did when he called me by my first name. The boy had a personality impossible not to love. I also smiled at his question. It was true; Albus and Scorpius had met my lovers -or preapproved them, as they liked to call it- whenever they could. Most were rejected, of course, but I happily complied with their wishes. It was not often that a person wasn't incredibly shocked whenever they found out I was gay, but Albus and Scorpius always had accepted me for who I was.

"I don't have a real answer to that," I said, still deep in thought.

"But don't you want to?" Again Albus became nervous and twitchy.

"Not yet," I answered truthfully. There was something about Albus that made it easy for me to be honest and unashamed. "What about you? Any boyfriend I should threaten to death if he doesn't treat you right?"

He laughed. "No, old man. I'm good, thanks."

"I thought you once said I wasn't old."

"I said you weren't _too old._ But it's okay, I don't mind the age difference," Albus said with a crooked smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him, ignoring the sudden hope I felt running through my veins. "You think you're so smart, Potter... Just like your father..."

"Yeah, who says 'hi' by the way," he said over his shoulder while walking out of the room.

"I bet!" Albus's laugh continued to echo in the hall after he left.

_The fatherly love changed with the change in him._

I did know the reason why I stopped dating: I was too bloody messed up to get involved with anyone lately. It had been sixteen months since I had last had sex, because that last time, while I was intimate with Dylan, I pictured Albus as the one sucking my cock against the bathroom tiles of a hotel room. Needless to say, after Albus's name fell from my lips as I came, I never heard from Dylan again. After that, my mind was in a constant state of turmoil. How could I have such thoughts about a boy! Granted, he was already seventeen at the time and an adult in the Wizarding world's eyes, but he was like a son to me. Or so had I thought.

I tried to bury my tormented self in alcohol for a week before I could sober up long enough to realise my relationship with Albus had changed over the years. The paternal feelings I had had for him at the beginning transformed into those of friendship that had only grown stronger when he "came out of the closet", as he had put it. Suddenly, our conversations turned into constant advice seeking and curiosity, often embarrassing Scorpius and leaving the two of us alone. Before that, it was rare to find us in the same room without my son around, but when we bonded over something more than Scorpius and Quidditch, we began spending time just the two of us quite frequently. Of course, Scorpius's new relationship with Rose Weasley was another factor but I hadn't realised how close we had become until that relationship ended.

They say you don't know what you have until you lose it. The exact same could be said about my friendship with Al. I struggled with the new feelings I had towards him and decided to stop dating altogether until I resolved that.

Apparently, my own diagnosis wasn't working. The sudden lack of sexual activity in my life only added to the existing tension. And the fact that I still pleasured myself to that mental image that had appeared in my head when I was with Dylan gave me little hope that things were going to go back to normal.

_The closeness only helped to encourage the feelings I had been so adamant to ignore, so I decided to leave for a while._

Dear Draco,

Scorpius told me you decided to go to France for a while. I wish I could have said goodbye.

Come back soon.

ASP

\- .

Dear Draco,

Did you receive my last letter? Scorpius assures me you're alright but I want to hear it -or read it- myself.

You're not dating some snobbish French bloke, are you? I heard they have STDs.

Just kidding!

Miss you,  
Albus

\- .

Draco!

I met someone. We've been dating for a little over a month now. He's amazing.

Hope you come back soon so you two can meet. Preston thinks I'm making you up!

Love,  
Al

\- .

I know we haven't had any kind of contact for the last two years, but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to propose to Preston on Valentine's Day. He makes me happy -a-n-d-I-m-t-i-r-e-d-o-f-w-a-i-t-i-n-

Having your support would have been wonderful. "We're friends, right?" I still laugh at my childish innocence back then.

I _really_ wish you were here.

I love you.

Albus Severus Potter

_And when I came back, it all reached a breaking point where all my self-control vanished right in front of my eyes._

It was a really cold night and the silence made was a good companion to the constant snow falling from the sky. It was already quite late and I had almost finished unpacking. I had arrived yesterday from France and took advantage of my night at home alone while Scorpius took Rose on a Valentine's date.

I had started placing the books that I had taken with me back on the bookshelves in my office when the fireplace startled me. Someone had used the floo connection meant only for family and close friends. As surprised as I was, it took me all of two seconds to recognise the man that was crawling out of the green ashes.

I had lost all ability to speak. I couldn't even think. The boy I had left years ago was no longer there. Albus was a man now. His features more defined, his shoulders broader, an inch or two taller, and a bit of maturity that I had never noticed before in those emerald green eyes.

As soon as he noticed me, Albus mirrored my actions, taking me in and sinking into deep thought. His face flashed with different emotions as he completed his study but I didn't dare say a word. Anger was the most prominent of all, and despite me being in my forties, I feared being on the receiving end of Albus's rage.

The beautiful green in his eyes yelled murder, but when he took a breath to say something, Albus started crying instead. He dropped to the floor and I rushed to his side, cradling him in my arms.

"This is the worst Valentine's Day ever!" he all but sobbed on my shoulder.

Still, I couldn't say a thing. My whole body ached with Albus's hurt. I waited until Albus calmed down, caressing his dark hair in a soothing way and holding him as tightly as my arms allowed me.

"Where's Scorpius?" Albus finally asked.

"On a date with Rose."

"Oh... right," he said as if he just remembered the date. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Albus asked, not moving from the floor, letting my arms surround him.

"I got back yesterday and... we didn't- I didn't think it would be the best... timing to tell you."

"How bloody considerate of you," he spat, making me flinch at the harsh tone in his voice. But I deserved it, so I just closed my eyes and welcomed the pain. "In fact, as considerate as Preston. Turns out he saw his ex a couple of days ago and shagged his brains out, but he didn't want to finish with me right before Valentine's Day. _Luckily,_ " The sarcasm would have made me chuckle if I weren't so angry at fucking Preston right now. "I'm so bloody stupid that I _proposed,_ so he had to tell me sooner."

I took sharp breaths, trying to calm down and not go and kill Preston right this second. How dare he do that to Albus?

Albus's shoulders started shaking under my hands and Ithought he was crying again, but the rich sound of his laugh echoed in the cold room. "I choose them right, don't I?"

Then, he stood up and started pacing over the Victorian carpet back and forth. He laughed again, every time sounding more crazy than amused. "And it's not even like I love Preston. I mean, I love - _loved-_ him, but if I'm being truthful with myself, I was simply settling down. I wasn't really happy. I thought: why not try being content then and try to make it work with the second best I could find since my first option had fucking disappeared into thin air? Why didn't you answer my letters? Why did you leave in the first place? Why? WHY?"

I just stood there, watching Albus pace furiously around the room and finally stop in front of me, panting and pressing his index finger against my chest sharply.

"I was confused," I answered weakly, yet in all honesty.

"And now you're not?" Albus spat, our faces getting closer with each breath.

"Less than before."

"Why did you come back then?"

"You," I whispered but couldn't elaborate. Words hadn't been my friend tonight, so I let my actions speak for me and leaned forward, catching Albus's lips in a kiss that soon led into much, much more.

_But, like I said, it was not supposed to happen that way. That first time, I was supposed to make love to you just like we have ever since."_

_"I love that bedtime story," Albus mumbled sleepily, burying his face closer to Draco's bare chest. "I'm glad things worked out after that," he added, suppressing a yawn._

_Draco chuckled and tightened his arms around Albus, tenderly kissing his ruffled, black hair. "Me too, love. Me too."_


End file.
